Silicone is a kind of high-temperature-resistant material, while polyethylene and polypropylene are varieties with lightweight in plastics and with high level of heat resistance, therefore they are widely applied in the field of daily necessities.
At present, the lid for sealing bowl in the market is mostly made from thermoplastic resin materials such as polypropylene and polyethylene. There is a silicone gasket laid inside the lid to achieve the sealing effect. However, due to the failure of fusing silicone gasket and thermoplastic resin materials, they are not tightly connected. After using for a long time, there is smudgy object hidden in the chink, which is hard to clean. It not only affects the user experience, but also becomes unsafe and insanitary.